brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Cherish/Cherish
'''Cherish/Cherish by Madonna/The Association, is a mash-up featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. The song was sung by the God Squad with solos from Joe, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam. It is sung at ‎Breadstix by the God Squad as a Valentine's Day gift from Santana to Brittany. At the end of this performance, Brittany and Santana share their first on-screen kiss as a couple. Lyrics Quinn with The God Squad vocalizing: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Sam and Joe (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn) Joe: (Ooh ooh ooh)Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn and Joe: Here by my side Quinn: Oh, baby I... Mercedes with The God Squad vocalizing: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh... Sam and Joe (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn) Joe: (Ooh ooh ooh)Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn and Joe: Here by my side Quinn: Oh, baby I... Mercedes (The God Squad): (Who? You!) Can't get away I won't let you, Ooh... (Who? You!) Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Quinn and Mercedes: Your love! Sam and Joe (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn) Joe: (Ooh ooh ooh)Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Joe: Cherish the thought Of always having you Sam and Mercedes: Here by my side Oh, baby I.... Quinn and Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Sam and Mercedes: Into my life, Always singing it Joe with Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Sam and Mercedes: To make me feel good and baby I Joe Perish the thought Sam and Joe Of ever leaving, Quinn and Mercedes: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times! Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Joe: Ooo!) (Cherish the thought) Sam and Joe (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) Joe (Quinn): (Sam: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sam: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought Quinn, Mercedes, Joe, and Sam: Oooh Videos Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans